deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Geekboy27/Season 2 Premiere: Booker Dewitt vs Tank Dempsey
Booker Dewitt. The Ex-Pinkerton, sent to the floating city, Colombia to track down a mysterious woman. vs Tank Dempsey. The US marine who fights zombies on a daily basis. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Booker Dewitt (Bioshock: Infinite) Booker DeWitt was a former Pinkerton Agent who was disgraced due to his use of extreme methods on the job. As a member of the Pinkerton Agency, DeWitt had been tasked with breaking up union strike efforts. At one point, he was part of the 7th Cavalry Regiment of the United States Army, and was present at the battle of Wounded Knee.34His experiences at Wounded Knee mentally scarred him, which would lead to his future alcoholism and addiction to gambling. 5 Following his discharge from the Pinkerton Agency, he became a private investigator. DeWitt was going through a low point in his life, including the death of his wife when she was giving birth to their child. Weapons (Booker) Melee: Sky-Hook: *The Sky-Hook is a claw like device that is used for transportation on the skylines around the city of Colombia. *Magantized *Is able to decapitate Skyhook-201-610.jpg|Sky-Hook BfCie50.png|Broadsider Pistol 468px-201555 bonusLG.jpg|China Broom Shotgun 468px-Wpn mach gun.jpg|Triple R Machinegun BioShock-Infinite-Motorized-Patriot-Revealed-Meet-Your-Red-White-And-Blue-Nightmare.jpeg|Crank Gun Rpgbarnstormer 529929.jpg|Brainstorm RPG Short Range 1: Broadsider pistol: *High rate of fire. *Unacurate if fired in a fast pace. *12 rounds per mag. Short Range 2: China Broom Shotgun: *High Spread *Can hold up to 4 shells. *High recoil. Medium Range: Triple R Machine Gun *High rate of fire *High spread *35 rounds per mag. Long Range: Crank Gun *Very high rate of fire. *100 bullets. *Surprisingly acurate Explosive: Brainstormer RPG *Missle launcher. *Two rockets per capsule. Special: Vigors *Vigors are gene powers that are used by the hand of the user. *Devil's Kiss: A ball of fire is thrown, which explodes, launching more flames. *Murder of Crows: Crows are given a location by the user, which attacks and enemy. The crows peck the foe to death. *Shock Jockey: A bolt of electricity is sent out from the user's hand, shocking the foe. *Charge: Booker charges at the foe, with very fast speed, hitting him with the sky hook. *Bucking Bronco: The user activates a sort of shockwave, which sends any victims levitating in the air. Additonal Factors (Booker Dewitt) *Ex-solider *Ex-Pinkerton Tank Dempsey (Call of duty: World at War zombies game mode) Tank Dempsey is a marine in World War 2. After escaping his Japanese captors, he encountered zombies and began a huge battle with the zombie horde. Along with three other survivors, Tank Dempsey fights off zombie hordes every day. The group has super weapons, and even nuked the Earth from the moon at one point. Weapons (Tank Dempsey) Melee: Bowie Knife *Combat Knife Bowie.jpg|Bowie Knife 250px-M1911_menu_icon_BOII.png|M1911 11027338_1.jpg|Trench Gun Thompson_menu_icon_WaW.png|Thompson 20120119190436!M1919_Browning_menu_icon_WaW.png|Browning PanzerschreckIRL.jpg|Panzershrek *Curved Short Range 1: M1911 *High fire rate *8 rounds per mag. *Semi-Auto Short Range 2: Trench Gun *Shot gun *Capable of blowing off limbs *Pump-action *6 rounds. Medium Range: Thompson *20 rounds per mag. *Automatic *20m-45m Long Range: M1919 Browning *Very high rate of fire *125 rounds *High recoil Explosive: Panzershrek *1 Rocket fired at a time. *Long reload time Special: Perk-a-colas *Perk a cola's are drinks that give the drinker special abilites. *Juggernog: Makes the user take more damage. *Sleight of hand: Gives the user fast speed with their hands. *Double Tap: Decreases the delay for bullets to be fired. *PHD Flopper: Negates self-inflected damage. Such as falling from heights. *Speed Cola: Allows the user to move in a very fast pace. *Quick Revive: If the user is incapacitated, they can get back up with ease. Additional Factors ( Tank Dempsey) *US Marine *Experience with a variety of weapons *Alive during the Cold War Battle A lone zombie wanders around the filthy trenches. It growls, and shakes it's limbs in a uncanny way. It's dirty uniform is then stained with blood when Tank Dempsey stabs it in the head with his knife. Tank removes the knife from the skull of the zombie, some of it's blood staining his US Marine uniform. Suddenly, Tank sees a man in the distance. This man turns out to be Booker Dewitt. Booker notices Tank and aims his weapon at him. Tank jogs over, and points his Thompson at Booker. "Identify yourself, civilian." Tank demands. "My name is Booker. Booker Dewitt." Booker responds Tank notices Booker's arm looks....Strange. Small jet black feathers appear... And then dissapear. Tank takes no chances, and begins to open fire at Booker. Booker stumbles back and falls into a trench. Booker jogs away, while Tank pursues him. Booker turns and fires his Tripple R machine gun at Tank. Most of the bullets miss, except for a few that hurt Tank. Tank returns fire on Booker with his Thompson. The bullets hit Booker several times, but Booker shrugs off the pain. Booker tosses away his now empty machine gun, and grabs his Broadsider Pistol. A zombie grabs Booker's foot, and crawls towards him. Booker blows the zombies head off. Tank jumps down on top of booker. Tank is armed with his Trench Gun. Before Tank can pull the trigger, Booker shoots a huge army of crows at Tank. Tank flails around, shooting his shotgun at the crows, while Booker hides. Tank dispatches the army of crows, and marches down the trenches with his shotgun. Hiding in a corner, Booker shoots both of Tank's legs with his pistol. Tank falls down, and Booker run's, and his Tank across the face with his Sky-Hook. Thanks to Juggernog, Tank shrugs this pain off and get's up. Booker takes out his China Broom shotgun, and shoots Booker's shotgun with it. Tank takes out his M1919 Browning, and tries to open fire at Booker. Booker runs away, and fires at Tank with his shotgun. Booker equips his Bucking Bronco vigor, and uses it. Tank is sent into the air, and is levitating. Booker runs over to Tank, aims the shotgun at his head, and blows his head off. The now dead Tank falls to the floor. Booker sit's down on the ground, and wipes sweat from his brow. But nearby, a large group of zombies is attracted to Booker and begin walking towards him. Booker takes out his shotgun. After he readies his weapon, he notices something. His nose is bleeding again. Winner: Booker Dewitt Category:Blog posts